Back in the Day
by Nix's Library
Summary: Cody and Damien are searching through some old files when Cody finds something that intrigues him. Shameless Cody/Damien fluff.


It was a bright sunny day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everything was happy.

Perfect for sorting old records.

Damien and Cody had been rudely awakened that morning by 'the man' banging on their door and then dumping a bunch of silver and navy blue file folders in Cody's arms once he opened the door.

Cody glared and shut the door in the guy's face. Damien sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes blearily. "What's that?"

"Our files." Cody said, "Every year the superstars have to look through their files and make sure there are no fabrications. This is your first year doing this, right Damien?"

Damien nodded. "Why are we the ones doing this? Isn't that Triple H's job?"

"Usually, yes." Cody said, separating the blue and silver files, "But he likes to give them to us every once in a while so we can check his work ourselves I guess. Don't worry, it's easy. All you do is read the files."

Damien nodded again and took the blue files that Cody held out to him. "One last question my friend. Why are we doing this at," Damien looked over at the clock and grimaced, "Five in the morning?"

Cody was already sifting through a file. "That one, I can't answer. Sorry."

Damien shrugged and picked up a file. Apparently this was the most recent one, because it showed pictures of him and Cody teasing Tons of Funk. He smiled at the picture of his and Cody's impersonation of the tag team.

Cody was chuckling and shaking his head. "I can't believe I ever acted this way."

Damien leaned over to look at Cody's file. In it was a picture of Cody with no facial hair, and a plastic mask over his face. "I was a huge ignoramus at that point. I really don't know what I was thinking."

Damien chuckled. "As I've said, ignorance is curable."

"But stupid is forever." Cody replied, pointing to picture of the Prime Time Players on the ground with the Rhodes Scholars standing over them.

The two partners continued to look through the old files, when all of a sudden, Damien heard Cody say, "Damien, what is this?"

Damien turned to look at Cody and his blood turned cold. Cody was reading through his files from OVW.

"'Aaron Stevens?" Cody read aloud, smirking, "Is there something you never told me Damien?"

"Give me that!" Damien yelled, lunging for the file.

Cody stood up on the bed and pushed Damien down with his foot. "No, I don't think I will." He taunted, "Sounds like you had quite the reputation."

"Cody Rhodes, I demand that you relinquish that file to me at once!" Damien yelled angrily, squirming under Cody's foot.

Cody laughed loudly. "The Maharaja of Menois a Troisja! What the hell Damien?"

Damien gasped and grabbed Cody's ankle. Cody lost his balance and fell on top of Damien, who used the opertunity to grab the file from him.

Cody laid there laughing before pulling himself up, just to laugh even harder when he saw Damien's disgruntled expression.

"Cody Rhodes..." Damien said dangerously.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." Cody said, wiping his eye, "What's with the file though? What were you doing back then? Is this fake?"

Damien sighed, standing and starting to gather the files they'd scattered in their ruckus. Cody rolled his eyes affectionately and crawled up to Damien from the bed, hugging him from behind.

"Come on Damien," Cody said into his neck, nuzzling it slightly. "I won't think any less of you, I promise."

Damien sighed again and turned in Cody's arms. "It wasn't like I asked to act that way..." He said, "My manager at the time told me that it would bring in more ratings so I...accepted."

Cody chuckled and Damien looked up at him, irritated. "It isn't humorous, Cody!"

"I know, I know." Cody said, "But it's just that you remind me a lot of myself."

Damien raised an eyebrow at him, so Cody reached over and grabbed the file he'd been reading earlier. He opened it and flipped to the picture of himself in the plastic mask.

"You were in OVW back in 2002, right?" Cody asked, to which Damien nodded slowly, "Then technically, you were still a kid! Kids are ignorant and hasty, and now that you're older, you and I have both rectified our wrongs."

Damien nodded, understanding what Cody was telling him. Cody patted his back and let him go, picking up some more files. "Let's get this over with, okay?" Cody said with a smile.

"Yes, alright." Damien agreed, grabbing a bunch of files and placing them on the bed.

They spent another hour sorting through files, making notes of things that wern't right, like how Cody had been Aksana's love monkey, or how Damien had won the WWE championship in 1999.

It wasn't until Damien was so engrossed in the files that he'd almost forgotten about the earlier events that Cody spoke.

"Ana ahibbak."

Damien's head shot up. How did Cody know that he'd come from Middle eastern descent? He was pretty sure he'd never told him. He turned to look at Cody only to find that he was focused in his own files, though he was smiling.

Smiling in return, Damien looked down at his own files, before speaking back,

"Ana ahibbak ayzan"

* * *

**Cute Rhodes Scholars fluff. I saw an old interview with Damien as Aaron Stevens in OVW, and I almost woke up my mother I was laughing so hard. I was wondering what Cody would do if he knew about about it (Or at least brought it up in Damien's presence), and thus, this fic was born. Ana ahibbak and Ana ahibbak ayzan mean I love you and I love you too respectively in Arabic. I saw on Damien's Wikipedia page that he was of Middle eastern descent, so I was able to finally accomplish a Fanfic wish; to be able to type I love you in another language. Thanks Damien!**


End file.
